Austria x Prussia Senpai Notice Me
by Ki Potter
Summary: "Morning class." A man with an Austrian accent said as he came into the classroom. "My names Roderich Edelstein, but you all can call me Mr. Edelstein." He wrote it on the board. "I'm going to be your Music teacher for the next 3 months while your teacher is away." AustriaxPrussia contains hinted USxUK Just let me know when you are ready for it to be undated.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning class." A man with an Austrian accent said as he came into the classroom. "My names Roderich Edelstein, but you all can call me Mr. Edelstein." He wrote it on the board. "I'm going to be your Music teacher for the next 3 months while your teacher is away."

A kid at the back of the classroom raised his hand quickly, his hair blond and silky, glasses on his face and a stupid smile.

"Yes?" Roderich questioned.

The boy stood up. "Yea hey, I'm Alfred Jone, Just wondering, schools only been going for about 2 week why the hell would we need a substitute this early on? Did Mrs. Braginskaya like die or something?"

"No, no, she's not dead, she's just out for medical reasons." He answered.

A kid next to him spoke with a british accent. "Is it because of us?" he questioned. "I mean we're kinda awful, did she have a mental break down or something?"

"Something like that." confessed.

Alfred looked down at the British boy, "Holy shit Arthur, we gave our teacher a break down."

"Could you sit down please." The teacher said going over to the desk and picking up a book.

The room went quiet as Alfred took his seat once again.

A boy in the front row crumpled a peice of paper and put it in his mouth then into the empty tube of an old pen creating a spit ball gun. The teacher turned around and started writing music notes on the board. The boy putt he pen in his mouth and blew air into it launching the spit ball right att he back of the teachers head. Quickly he sat the pen on the desk of a girl next to him she flung her arm at him and hit him in the chest.

"Ow." He said flinching.

"Who did that?" The teacher asked already turned around.

Everyone in the classroom pointed at the boy in the front row ratting him out.

"Thanks a lot everyone." He said and looked at the boy next to him. "Ya know what Francis, next time you want to ditch school to go bone Arthur in the gymnasiam I am not covering for you."

Alfred's eyes widened as he looked at the boy next to him. "You and Francis..."

"Bollocks no!" He said

"Out, NOW!" The teacher said to the boy in the front row.

The boy rolled his eyes and stood up, Towering over the teacher looking him in the eye as he exited the room.

"Can I trust you all to be quiet while I'm out there?" He asked. All the students looked at eachother like 'yea..right'

"You kid, what's your name?" He asked to a boy sitting on the end of a row.

"Ivan Braginski." He said

"Alright Ivan, you look trusting enough, you watch them." The teacher headed for the door but stopped and turned around to look at the completely quiet classroom, everyone staring at Ivan in horror as he sat there with a smile on his face.

"Okay." He said and slowly turned around closing the door behind him.

"Kid do you seriously think that was funny, first disrespecting a teacher, then spreading around peoples personal buisness?"

"Your reaction was funny." He smirked.

"What's your name?" Mr Edelstein" asked

"Gilbert." He said stepping a little closer to the teacher. The teacher squinted at him curiously.

"Okay Gilbert. I'll be expecting you in my class after school today for detention." He said

The boy stepped closer. "Try not to give anyone else detention, I'd like to be there with you alone." He said and raised one eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Kid this is not the time or place, I have authority over yo and I don't appreciate the way you're talking." He leaned away.

Gildert bent down until he was the same height and they were face to face. "What you think I haven't _fucked _a teacher before?" He asked and winked at the man before turning around and opening the door to re-enter the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, for today that's it, I'll see you all tomorrow. I'll have instruments assigned to all of you." The teacher said and the classroom became noisy with the sound of students picking up their bags and shuffling papers.

The next few classes went by in no time. Lunch came and the teacher had duety so he grabbed the apple off his desk and began to walk around the halls looking at all the different students talking, laughing and eating their lunches. Awhile went by and everything was okay, until he heard yelling from down one hall in a science classroom. His brow furrowed curiously and then he heard a bang sounding like a table falling over. His eyes widened and he dropped his apple into the garbage can quickly paced up the hallway reaching the room he went threw the door.

"What is going on in here?" He asked angry.

The students in the classroom paid no attention to him as they were all chanting "fight, fight, fight" and gathered around in a circle.

The teacher rolled his eyes annoyed and pushed his way threw the small crowed. "Excuse me." He said frustrated.

Once he got to the middle a boy with blond hair lay on the floor while a boy with white hair sat ontop of him pinning his arms under his knees and mircelessly throwing punches at the other boys face leaving blood marks on his knuckles. It was the British boy and the spitball kid from earlier, the one who made that obnoxious remark about being..._intimate.._with teachers.

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM TO FIND OUT YOU WERE CHEATING ON HIM THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON HIM! BUT DON'T TRY AND KICK MY ASS FOR TELLING HIM BECAUSE I'M STRONGER THAN YOU AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GET IT BACK 10 TIMES HARDER!" The boy with the white hair yelled as he kept hitting the boy who struggled and squirmed under him.

"GILBERT STOP !" The other blond boy, with the glasses from earlier was yelling

The teacher got closer to the two boys and as Gilbert put his arm back ready to throw another punch the teacher took ahold of his wrist. The room went dead silent and the boy turned his head to see the teacher standing there with one brow raised. Blood dripped down the boys nuckles onto his hand.

"Aw shit." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Get up, to the office." Mr. Edelstein said his teeth gritted together trying his best not to yell.

The white haired boy stood up. "He threw the first punch."

"Alright, you to the office too."

The British boy sat up holding his bloodied face. "Seriously?" He questioned.

"Yes seriously, we're going to settle this." The teacher looked at Alfred. "You.. Andy."

"Alfred." He corrected.

"Yea Alfred, go to the nurse and get a wet cloth and badages for the kids face." He took both boys down to the guidance room behind the office and waited for another teacher to show up.

As the door opened and a man walked in he said. "Ugh, you two again. It's great to know you're finally getting along." He sat a folder of papers on the table and the two boys sat at the other side, he reached his hand out to Mr. Edelstein "Eduard von Bock. I'm an English teacher, and I've been dealing with these two shitheads getting in fights since last year began." They shook hands and Mr. Edelstein looked at the boys, "so this isn't new then?"

"Of course not." The man said and looked at the boys aswell, "What did he do this time Gilbert? Did he call you a wanker again?"

"What the hell does wanker even mean?" Gilber asked.

"It means you're stupid you daft idiot." The british boy said through the cloth over his nose.

Gilbert began to say something but he was interupted.

"Boys, don't start again jesus christ."

"I shouldn't even be here Mr. Bock, he threw the first punch so it's his fault this happened." The white haired boy said.

"Well judging by the look of Arthurs face you didn't do a whole lot to resolve it."

"HE WAS SPREADING MY PERSONAL BUISNESS AROUND THE SCHOOL!" The British boy yelled

"EVERYONE ALREADY KNEW YOU WERE FUCKING FRANCIS, ALFRED'S THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T KNOW!"

"LANGUAGE!" Mr. Bock said hitting his folder off the besk. and walking around sitting on the table next to the boys, "I'm sick of you two coming in here every week, if you don't like eachother then stay away from eachother."

Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Lunch time detention for both of you for the rest of the week." Mr. Bock said.

"Okay so your idea to get us to get along is making us sit in a room for an hour a day?" The white haired boy asked sarcastically.

"No, Arthur will be staying in my room and you'll be staying in Mr. Edelstons room." The teacher said.

"Mr. Edelstein" He corrected.

"Right." The teacher said with a smile.

Gilbert looked up at the teacher who was looking dull at him. The white haired boy winked with a smirk and Mr. Bock suspiciously squinted at Gilbert then glanced at the other teacher who rolled his eyes his a little blush on his face just enough to notices.

Mr Bock coughed. and stood up. "Alright then, starting today you have detention. Get used to it, and stay away from eachother, we've already tried that get you to talk and work it out, it's clear it isn't working, so now just...don't talk..at all.. every again." He picked up his folder and Arthur followed him out the door.

Gilbert and Mr. Edelstein were left alone in the room.

"Starting today I'm all yours." The boy said sitting back in the chair with a cocky smile.

Mr. Edelstein rolled his eyes and went out the door. "Come on, delinquent." He said and the boy followed him out.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat in the classroom and Mr. Edelstein wrote in a book as the white haired boy sat on a table close to the desk watching him with a pen in his mouth.

"Do I still have to come after school?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes." The teacher said without even looking up.

"Hm, seems like you really like me around." The boy said flirtatiously.

He still didn't look up and kept writing. "Incase you don't remember I didn't get a choice in this I sort of got volunteered to do it."

The room went silent for a moment until Gilbert spoke again. "Got a girlfriend?" He asked seriously.

The teacher didn't reply but instead shook his head no.

"I do, Her names Elizabeta Héderváry, But she doesn't really like me she more likes older guys. Shes the girl that wacked me this morning after I hit you with that." He looked down at the floor thoughtfully.

"What about you?" The man asked putting his pen down.

"Hm?" He questioned.

"Do you like older guys?" He asked trying his best to sound forceful.

"Sometimes." The boy said with a slight smirk and glances at the man.

The teacher lets out a slight laugh. and looks at his hands

"Sorry." The boy said after a moment

"For?" The teacher asked as he made eye contact with the boy.

"Hitting you with a spitball." He said smiling.

"It wouldn't been the first time some shithead decided it would be a good idea to bully the substitute teacher." He said.

A few more moments passed in silence until Gilbert stood up and walked over to the piano sitting infront of it. He opened it and placed his hands on some buttons then pressed them. The room filled with the sound of keys being pressed in a comforting tune. It carried on and the teacher watched at the stupid kid played Beethoven.

The teacher stood and went over to the piano enchanted by the sound. He watch and the boy as he hit the last keys.

"The piano is my favorite instrument." The man admitted sitting next to the boy.

"That's because you're ancient, right?" He joked.

"Because it's a beautiful instrument, were did you learn to play it?" He asked

"I'm just awesome, it comes natural to me." He said looking at the man sitting next to him.

Their eyes met.

"So you say you've..." the teacher stopped talking and swollowed as his mouth watered nervously.

The boy smirked. "Yea I said that." He said,

The man raised one brow."Thats illigal." He said.

"Only if you know who it was." He smiled bigger. "And I don't plan on shareing that with you. Or were you curious because you're jeleous and want me instead." He said narcissistically.

"That's the last thing I want." He said as seriouse as possible.

"Is that so?" The white haired boy asked and leaned in a bit glancing down at the teachers lips.

"Yea." The teacher said in a whisper.

"I'm pretty good at getting what I want." Gilbert said leaning in closer slowly. Their lips just an inch apart.

They were interupted by the sound of a loud bell ringing to tell all the kids to get back to class, that lunch was over.

The teacher moved away and stood up quickly. Leaving the boy sitting there alone so anxiously waiting.

The man hailed and exhailed calming himself. "Your detention is over, you should get to your next class." He didn't look at the boy and stayed turned the opposite way.

"Whatever you say." Gilbert said walking over to the mans desk and picking up his bookbag from next to it.

"See you after school." He said leaving the room.

The man sighed and picked up his book. The room began to fill with students and he introduced himself once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the last two classes of the day Mr. Edelstein couldn't think about anything but the fact that he almost kissed a student, his 7 years of teaching music class and no student has ever stuck in his mind so much and it was only the first day.

"Mr. Edelstein...Mr. Edelstein?" A cute voice said he blinked a few times before looking up, a girl stood infront on him."Hi." She smiled sweetly. " My same is Erika, I was wondering, would it be possible if I could play the violine?"

He turned his head in curiousity. "I recognize you." He said.

She looked around curiously.

"Could it be possible that your the sibling of Basch Zwingli?" He asked.

The girl smiled again even sweeter than before. "Yes He is my adoptive big brother."

"Lovely. I'll make sure you get that violine." He said.

"Thank you." she said and went back to her seat.

He was left in his own thoughts once agian, the bell rang for that class and then for the next one and then it was after school. The boy who had been toying with his _fucking_ mind all morning was finally comeing back and he was.. exited.

The classroom was empty for only minutes before there was a tap and the door and it creacked open. The student came in.

"Miss me?" He joked and sat his bag down by the door.

The teacher rolled his eyes and stayed seated at his desk."Just sit down and be quiet." He said

"Sassy." He said and sat down.

"Look." The teacher said looking up and making eyecontact with his student. "I'm a teacher, and it is against the LAW for me to have anything to do with you."

The boy just looked at him.

"Okay?" The teacher questioned.

"Fine." The white haired boy said.

"Okay." He reiterated and went back to writing.

A few seconds passed before the student stood up and looked at his phone.

"I have to use the washroom." He said in a somewhat hurt tone of voice.

"Sure." The teacher said not looking up again.

The boy exited the room and for 15 minutes the teacher was left there waiting for him to return. After a few more moments passed and he was twitteling his fingers and constantly looking at the clock.

"Were the hell is he?" The teacher whispered to himself. A moment more passed and he stood up and left the room. He paced his way to the mens washroom and went inside but it was empty

"urgh." he said and left glancing around, "he has to still be in the school , he left his backpack in the classroom."

He stopped took a breath and thought for a moment.

The boys voice came into his head. "Thanks a lot everyone. Ya know what Francis, next time you want to ditch school to go bone Arthur in the gymnasiam I am not covering for you."

The chances of him being in the gym were slim but it was worth a look. He walked down the long hall area and opened a door into the gym, the light was on, even after hours but it was empty. Not a sound and no one in it.

He exited and walked around the other side opening another door which leads into a changing room.

He could hear someone talking in the distance. Sure it was the boy and ready to apologize for being so harsh he walked toward the door and swung it open walking inside. His eyes widened at the site of the boy holding another boy in his arms up against a wall. The smaller boys legs naked and wrapped around him as his body pulsed forward. Those were not voices he heard they were moans coming from the much smaller boy.

He was quiet and stunned as he froze watching the two boys fucking infront of him.

The bigger man let out one long grunt as he pushed his cock hard into the small boy releasing his load inside and laughed cutely putting his forehead against the smaller ones forhead. He sat the boy down and he buttoned his pants. He turned around startled "Holy shit!" He said and the smaller boy tried to pull his sweater down cover his private area.

The teacher stood there mouth opened and eyes wide. "Y-you... just..." He paused and swollowed. "Go..back to the classroom. Please." He tried his best not to yell

He rolled his eyes and kissed the small boy quickly before exiting. "I'll text you later Matthew." He called behind him as he walked down the hall. The teacher followed him. and they made it to the room.

"You can't do that." The teacher said as he closed to door. The boy turned around and pushed the teacher up against the wall scaring him a bit.

"I can do anything i want." He said in a hushed tone close up to the mans face that he could feel the students breath on him.

He said nothing. The boy picked up his bag." Can I leave now?" He asked.

The man nodded. and his student left. He sat at his desk and put his head in his hands. "I've made a huge mistake."


	5. Chapter 5

Short Chapter

xxxxxxx

After another hour or so passed the teacher got up and left the school heading home. He took a stop at a liquor store before getting all the way back. He went into his apartment and Sat on the couch turning on the TV and opening a deer.

He thought about the boy in his class, his mind wouldn't let him forget it. He was so tall, and dominant looking, yet somehow gentle, cute and caring.

He took another swig from his drink and changed the channel but still couldn't pay attention to the TV. His mins trailed off onto the man. He gave in resting his head on the back of the couch closign his eyes and thinking. The boys cocky smirk, his red eyes and his messy white hair. He leans down and in closer and his eyes start to close as he is about to- "Jesus Christ!" He said opening his eyes and setting his drink down. "I'll just take a shower." He thought to himself standing up and heading for the bathroom.

He removed his cloths pulling his shirt over his slender body. and turned the tap on. The shower buzzed and he got in. The man put his head under the shower head wetting his hair and running his fingers through it.

He thought of the boy again, an image of his body dominating that small boy, his whole torso was bigger then that kid, the way his knees bend and straightened with every pusle. The grunts and moans he made the little breaths in between and the way he laughed after the came and connected his head to the boys as if they created something great.

A shiver went down Mr. Edelsteins back making his cock twitch with joy. His breathing deepend for a moment.

He kept thinking of the boy and he moved his hand down his chest and to his crotch gripping his member. He pictures himself infront of the student instead, pictures how the students breath would feel down his neck. He started stroking himself, grunting lightly. He pictures the boys eyes glancing at his lips and leaning in his moans fill the room and quickly the releases onto the wall of his shower. He lets himself fall to the floor of the shower the water hitting him all over his body.

"Why the fuck did I do that? Why does he have to be so...perfect.. I just want it to pass."


	6. Chapter 6

They sat in the classroom and Mr. Edelstein wrote in a book as the white haired boy sat on a table close to the desk watching him with a pen in his mouth.

"Do I still have to come after school?" He asked bluntly.

"Yes." The teacher said without even looking up.

"Hm, seems like you really like me around." The boy said flirtatiously.

He still didn't look up and kept writing. "Incase you don't remember I didn't get a choice in this I sort of got volunteered to do it."

The room went silent for a moment until Gilbert spoke again. "Got a girlfriend?" He asked seriously.

The teacher didn't reply but instead shook his head no.

"I do, Her names Elizabeta Héderváry, But she doesn't really like me she more likes older guys. Shes the girl that wacked me this morning after I hit you with that." He looked down at the floor thoughtfully.

"What about you?" The man asked putting his pen down.

"Hm?" He questioned.

"Do you like older guys?" He asked trying his best to sound forceful.

"Sometimes." The boy said with a slight smirk and glances at the man.

The teacher lets out a slight laugh. and looks at his hands

"Sorry." The boy said after a moment

"For?" The teacher asked as he made eye contact with the boy.

"Hitting you with a spitball." He said smiling.

"It wouldn't been the first time some shithead decided it would be a good idea to bully the substitute teacher." He said.

A few more moments passed in silence until Gilbert stood up and walked over to the piano sitting infront of it. He opened it and placed his hands on some buttons then pressed them. The room filled with the sound of keys being pressed in a comforting tune. It carried on and the teacher watched at the stupid kid played Beethoven.

The teacher stood and went over to the piano enchanted by the sound. He watch and the boy as he hit the last keys.

"The piano is my favorite instrument." The man admitted sitting next to the boy.

"That's because you're ancient, right?" He joked.

"Because it's a beautiful instrument, were did you learn to play it?" He asked

"I'm just awesome, it comes natural to me." He said looking at the man sitting next to him.

Their eyes met.

"So you say you've..." the teacher stopped talking and swollowed as his mouth watered nervously.

The boy smirked. "Yea I said that." He said,

The man raised one brow."Thats illigal." He said.

"Only if you know who it was." He smiled bigger. "And I don't plan on shareing that with you. Or were you curious because you're jeleous and want me instead." He said narcissistically.

"That's the last thing I want." He said as seriouse as possible.

"Is that so?" The white haired boy asked and leaned in a bit glancing down at the teachers lips.

"Yea." The teacher said in a whisper.

"I'm pretty good at getting what I want." Gilbert said leaning in closer slowly. Their lips just an inch apart.

They were interupted by the sound of a loud bell ringing to tell all the kids to get back to class, that lunch was over.

The teacher moved away and stood up quickly. Leaving the boy sitting there alone so anxiously waiting.

The man hailed and exhailed calming himself. "Your detention is over, you should get to your next class." He didn't look at the boy and stayed turned the opposite way.

"Whatever you say." Gilbert said walking over to the mans desk and picking up his bookbag from next to it.

"See you after school." He said leaving the room.

The man sighed and picked up his book. The room began to fill with students and he introduced himself once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Another day ended and the last bell rang the students did their usually shuffle of bags and paper, then scurried out the door.

'ring ring, ring ring" The teachers phone rang and he felt his pockets for it pulling it out and flipping it open.

"Hello, mum." He said in a dull voice.

"Hello lovey, are you still coming over for dinner tonight? Papi misses you so much." A womens voice said on the other end.

"Yes mum, I'm still coming." He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay dear, I just thought I would call and make sure." She said sweetly.

"Okay. I have to go, class just ended and I have to get home before i come over."

"Yes dear of course, we'll see you in awhile." A beep ended the phonecall and the teacher stood up grabbing his bag and heading out the door locking it behind him.

The cold air touched his fingertips and he pulled out the keys to his car approching it and getting inside. The key turned and the engin started. He pulled out, students lined the roads walking across and meeting friends. Eventually he got to the outside and got to drive a little quicker.

"Finally." He murmered to himself turning a corner and driving up a hill, through a hidden pathway in the woods leading from the school onto the roads a boy ran out into the street while several other boys chase him down with long sticks. The teacher without realizing hits the boy with the car. He stops quickly realising what he just did opening the car door quickly and getting out to check the scene.

"FUCK!" a boys voice yells when he gets to the front of the car the boy with white hair lay there.

"Oh christ." The man said putting his hand to his forehead."what are the odds. Did you plan this?" He asked.

The boy tried to sit up using his hand but quickly falls again. "tss" he expresses in pain

"You planned this you immature twat. You're out to get me aren't you." The teacher was rambling with his words. "Let me just.. get back in my car and hit you again so I don't have to deal with this."

"I think my arms broken." The boy said laying infront of the car holding it.

"You're arms not broken you were ready for that hit and you know it."

"Did it look like I was fucking ready for that, what do you think, I payed those punks to chase me threw the woods with 2 by 4's with rusted nails sticking out to put on a show for you?" The boy let his head rest on the pavement on the street.

The teacher turned around to the pathway but there were no boys there anymore, obviously sared to get into trouble they bailed. The then looked around the empty street, no cars, no people.

"Okay." The teacher said going over to the boy. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"I hurt my arm not my legs dumbass." He said sitting up.

"Okay get in." The teacher said getting back into the car the boy joining him.

"I swear to god, if this is a fucking trick." He began to say

"THIS IS NOT A TRICK MY FUCKING ARM IS THROBBING, IM NOT GOING TO HURT MY ARM JUST TO GET INTO YOU CAR!"

"Alright," he began to drive pulling into his appartment parking lot.

"Were are we?" The boy asked.

"My house." He said getting out of the car.

"Why?"

He turned to look at the boy they both stand in the parking lot eyes locked on one another. "Look kid, I spent 2 hours with you today, I have to be at my mums in a half hour and I just hit you with my car, not only that, but you're constantly hitting on me, you're my student, AND I just brought you to my house so DON'T ask questions and get inside."

The boy smirked. "Alright, whatever you say...sir."

They went upstairs tot he flat and the boy sat on the couch.

"Alright." The teacher said and sat down next to him with a pack of frozen peas,. "Keep this on it, I dont think it's frozen probably just sprained.

The man pulled a phone out of his pocket dialing a number. "Mum, I'm going to be a bit late, somethings come up." He said.

"Alright dear but try not to be to late." Her voice said and they hung up.

"You seem close to your mom." The boy asked

"Not really." The teacher said.

"Oh."

"What about your mom?" He asked.

"Mums an alcoholic, has been ever since my dad got married to someone else. Mostly it's just me and my little brother Ludwig." He smirked again and the teacher was reminded of his night in the shower. He shifted his body.

"I should take you home." He said. "Your brother is probably waiting right."

"He has cadets until 8:00 so he wont be home." The student leant into the teacher slightly

"Well, I'm sure you have homework to do." He said awkwardly

"Nope." The student said wedging closer.

"Well..."

The student looked at the teachers lips lustfully.

"Sir, I know you want to kiss me, now will you please just let me do it." He asked.

"I can't." He sai dhis breathing intensifying lightly.

"Please." He asked in a whisper their faces almost touching.

The teacher didn't reply.

"Stop me." The student suggested and then leaned in furthur, their lips pressed together fitting perfectly into eachother. The teacher did not stop the student, he sighed into the kiss and slowly his hand made it to the boys knee and the boys hand made it to the mans waist.

The white haired student leaned his body against the teachers wrappign his good arm around him and pulling the teachers body over him so he was sitting on his lap, their kissing got more intence as the student slid his touch into the mans mouth molesting it. The mans arms wrapped around the boys neck and he went with it, giving in finally. He started moving his hips slowly against the boy and their tounges dances together. The man pulled away slowly in a daze and the boy sat with a smile on his face.

"For someone who doesn't do a lot of kissing you're pretty good." He said jokingly.

"I have to go." The teacher said realiving he was sitting on the boys lap.

He got off quickly.

"I can't leave you here." He said angsty.

"Take me with you." The student said.

"No no no no, I can't do that, I can't take a student to a personal outting with me, not going to happen."

"You just made out with me on your couch in your house, plus I'm at least a foot and a half taller than you, no one will know I'm your student, I'll tell them I work at the school aswell."


	8. Chapter 8

The man let out a long sigh and turned around picking up his bag leaving, the albino-teen followed him.

"Rules, no swearing, no being disrespectful, you introduce yourself with a handshake and say sir to my father when he addersses you."

"Okay." The boy said.

The man turned around to make sure the boy fully understood. He looked the boy up and down, then headed back into the house.

"Were are you going? Did you just check me out?" Gilbert asked.

"You have to change." He said walking into a room

"Uhm, I don't mean to be rude or anything.. but you're really short...Actually, I'm really tall so I guess it's not really offensive."

"Ugh, don't be rediculous, you're not wearing my cloths, I have some old cloths here from a flatmate who moved out to travel, he's about your size." The teacher said and came out of the room with an outfit on a hanger.

"Oh, okay." The teen said lowering his brows cautiously then taking the cloths. The boy entered the washroom and was in there for moments before exiting. The mans eyes widened as he seen a gentleman come out, his hair brushed and down(but still a little messy) his shirt tucked it but the top button undone so to be more casual, a black dress jacket, dress pants, and a belt.

The man was momentarily lost for words.."You...uhm..."The coughes "You...look great." He stared for a moment eyebrows furrowed before realizing and then exited the house once again.

"What are the rules ?" The man questioned the boy.

"No swearing, no being disresectful, introduce myself with a handshake." He said.

"And when my father asked you a question you say yes sir or no sir."

"Yes sir." The boy joked.

They got into the car and took off, the sky now turning more yellow.

His phone rang.

"Hello mum." He said flipping it open.

"Roderich||-" His mother began to say.

"Yes mum, I'm on my way right now." He cut her off.

"No love, your father has collapsed." She said in a panic trying to keep herself calm, the teenage boy looked up at the man whos face dropped.

"Come to the hospital now !" She said hanging up.

He closed his phone.

"Change of plans." He said keeping his eyes onthe road and both hands on the wheel, his face blank."We're going to the hosptial instead." He added.

The boy nodded.

After moments of driving they pulled into a parking . Edelsein look a breath before getting out of the car. He did and they both went inside. To the front desk.

"Hi Roderich, your dads in room 103."

He nodded and started toward the room.

"How do you know that women?" Gilbert asked.

"My dads been in and out of here a lot in the past year." The man said going up the stairs.

"Thats explains why you're so calm."

"Visually calm. Internally freaking out." The man said with a forced smile.

They got to the top of the stairs and Gilbert put his hand on the Roderich's sholder making his turn around.

"You're going to be fine." He said and hugged him. It took a moment but The teachers arms did wrap around the teens stomach.

"A women is stairing at us." The boy whispered.

The man looked up and pushed away from the hug.

"Mum." He said walking over to her and taking her hand then hugging her."Is he okay?"

"He's stable for now." She said."Who's your friend?"

The teen boy walked up to the women taking her hand and putting it to his mouth leaving a kiss. "I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. I work with your son apologies for coming with him." He said.

The women smiled "That's quite alright!"

Roderich's eyebrows heightened impressed.

Gilbert gave a smirk. and they all went into the room, a man lay on a hospital bed asleep.

"Father." The man said walking over to the bed. "You've worked yourself to hard again."

The mans eyes opened to see his son standing there.

"Roderich." He said putting his hand up to hold.

"Yes sir." Roderich spoke.

The teachers mother stood next to the teen boy.

"He must like you." She said in a whisper. "He doesn't hug to many people. He hasn't even hugged me since he was 10." She giggled softly

Gilbert smiled a genuine full face smile.

"I'll be okay son." The man said. Roderich sat in the chair next to him.

"And who might this be?" The man asked in a more harsh tone than the women.

"Hello sir, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." He went over and shook the mans hand the best he could with an IV in his arm.

"You're not here for money are you?" The man questioned.

The boy made a confused face.

"Cause you're not getting any." He added.

"Dad, Gilbert is a friend of mine, he was going to join me for dinner but you collapsed and I didn't have time to take him home."

The man looked at his son eyebrows lowered.

"He's one of those Germans." The dad said.

"Father." Roderich said with an embarassed smile putting his head in his hands.

The boys eyebrows raised and he smiled.

"Are you a bad German, or a good German?" The man questioned looking at the boy.

"Deffinitly a good German, Sir." He said seriously

The Man laughed and so did his son and his wife, soon Gilbert joined in.

The room filled with laughter and happieness until there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, My name is Elizabeta-" The room went quiet when Gilbert turned around.

"Elizabeta." He said. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here for homework, I'm talking to patients." She looked around the room." What're you doing here?" She questioned brows down confused.

"Uhm,." He was lost for words.

"Who's this?" Roderich's mother questioned.

"This is my girlfriend." He said looking at Elizabeta.

"homework.." The women stated.

He looked up. "collage student." He said and pushed her out the door following.

"What're you really here for?" She asked

"Mr. Edelsteins father collapsed and I came with him." He said

"And his parents think you'reeeee.."

"A teacher too."

"Right... Alright then have fun with getting yourself into trouble." She said and started walking away.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" He asked

She kept walking and he rolled his eyes re-entering the room.

"My apologies." He said.

"You're dating a collage student?" The women asked

He smiled awkwardly. "Yes, ma'am." He said

She smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom, you don't get to interigate my friends." Roderich said.

"Of course son." The women said

_**xx**_

_**Stay for more to come that will make you happy: )**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hours passed and the night became the morning. Gilbert woke up sat in a chair the first thing he seen was Roderich placed next to his dad his eyes closed and his chest slowly moving with his breaths.

"Good morning dear." A sweet voice said.

Gilbert looked up to see Roderich's mother looking down at him.

"Have you been up all night, ma'am?" He asked.

"Oh yes, theres no way I could possibly sleep in a situation like this." She said. "It seems my husband and Roderich are still asleep. Shall we go get some breakfast for them for when they wake up?"

"Yes ma'am." He said and stood up.

They left the room quietly and began toward the cafeteria.

"So your girlfriend." The woman said "She's a collage student."

"Yea, if you don't mind I'd really like to not talk about it." He added

"Is it because you don't want to lie to me?"

His eyes widened and she looked at her. "Excuse me?" He questioned.

"Look sweetheart, I'm a mother, and a damn good one, you don't lie to me, mothers know all, didn't your mother teach you that?" She smiled like a typical old lady.

"My mother doesn't exactly play a big role in my life." He said honestly.

"Well now you know that you can't pull the woll over my eyes. My son is my biggest priority, i love him very much, which means I know everything that goes on in his life."

"You do?" The teen boy questioned.

"Yes I do." They walked into the hospital cafeteria. and picked up two trays each, one for Gilbert and Roderich the other for his mom and dad.

"I'm going to tell you something that I promised Roderich I wouldn't bring up to anyone ever again."

"Really?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes. I've always known my son was gay, it's obvious." They sat down to eat their breakfast before going back up. "Two years ago Roderich became very happy very suddenly and I wondered why. He finally opened up to us and told us about a boy he met. He looked an awful lot like you, strangely coloured eyes, light hair, tall, handsome, he was very sweet but also very dominant in appearance" She smiled looking at her food thinking. "This boy was his student, he was in his final year of high school and they two fell completely in love. Without the school knowing or the boys parents he moved into Roderich's apartment and they lived together for the remainder of the year and spent all their time together." She paused for a moment and Gilbert listened in anticipation. Then the continued. "Right after he graduated about a year ago he moved out and traveled to Spain without even saying goodbye to Roderich. He hasn't had friends since, he hasn't even come to visit us unless his father was in the hospital."

Gilbert sat in silence. "So his flatmate was really-"

"His student, yes." She added.

How long have you known I was his student and not a teacher?" He asked

"Since the second I saw you in the hallway holding him. My son has never been one to like people his own age." She smiled

"That's embarrassing." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry for lying to you. I had no right."

"It was probably Roderich's idea." She giggled lightly.

"Well I guess that explains why he hasn't wanted anything to do with me, in a shady town like this you just expect teachers to try and get with student, I guess he's just scared to have feelings for me."

The two sat and ate there lunch having a laugh through casual conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

The two returned to the room both men now awake inside.

"And were have you two been?" Roderich asked.

"We went to get you breakfast." His mother said.

They gave them the breakfast and sat and talked.

"I called the school to let them know I wont be in today. But I think I should still go home and change."

The white haired boys phone rang.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling it out. "It's my little brother, I have to take this." He left the room and answered.

"Where are you?" A very German accented voice asked. "Mum was passed out this morning, I think she's doing heroin again, I have no way to school."

"You can stay home then, I wont be around for a little while, I'm helping a friend with some family troubles." He said

"You have your own family troubles to attend too." The younger boy said.

"I can't be home today Ludwig, alright. Stay home, or walk." He said. "Plus my car got trashed yesterday by a bunch of guys with 2 by 4's." He rolled his eyes frustrated.

"Is there at least any smokes here?" The boy asked.

"Yes, in the bottom cabinet in the washroom. You take them, you replace them, those are my backups. I have to go." He hung up the phone and re entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" The women asked.

"Yes, just my brothers got no way to school so he had to stay home. It's not a big deal."

"Oh poor boy." She said sympathetically.

"He hasn't missed a day yet, so it'll be fine, he'll probably just invite his friend Feliciano over to hang out." The boy said and sat back down.

"I should probably run home and get changed, run him home to get changed and then we'll come back." Roderich said getting up.

"Make sure you come straight back." His mother said.

"You're bringing the German back with you?"

"Yes father, if he wants to come back." Everyone looked at Gilbert.

"I'd love to. If you'll have me, Sir." He said awkwardly.

The man gave a stern nod.

Both boys left the hospital and got into the car.

"Your mom knows I'm a student." The boy confessed.

"I figured she'd find out sooner rather than later." Roderich said. "Was she mad?"

"Not at all, in fact I think she was kind of relieved that I don't work with you, seems you'd be breaking tradition." Gilbert said in seriousness.

"What's that mean?" The man questioned looking at the boy.

"Your mom told me about your old flatmate, he was your student too, he left to go to Spain and didn't tell you." Gilbert said.

The teachers eyes widened in anger. "She told you that?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, turns out he looked a lot like me. Do you have a type Mr. Edelstein?" The boy joked.

"She promised she'd never bring that up again." He said his angry face slowly faded as he turned his head to his lap. "I didn't want you to know about him." He confessed.

"I really don't care." Gilbert said.

"It wasn't about you caring or not.. I just..." He didn't know how to end what he was going to say.

"Look, I don't exactly understand how it feels since it's never happened to me, but I don't plan on leaving." He tried to convince.

"The first day I met you I walked in on you having sex with someone in the gym change rooms." Gilbert sat rolling his eyes and starting the car.

"Alright true." Gilbert joked.

"And you have a girlfriend."

"Not really my girlfriend. In an arranged relationship."

"What's even the point of that?" Roderich asked.

"So no one knows I'm gay. Though it's not exactly working anymore considering those guys who chased me into the road yesterday making me get hit by your car."

Roderich's eyes opened wide and he pulled to the side of the road. "SHIT, YOUR WRIST!" He said putting his head to the wheel.

"Seriously, it's not that bad, it hardly hurts, can we please keep going."

"We were at the hospital all night and I completely forgot, we could have gone to get it checked and bandaged." he looked at the boy sitting next to him sad eyes.

"I've been through much worse than a sprained wrist, plus it's not even the hand I use for anything, it'll go away in a few days, can we please just go." Gilbert said looking at the man kindly.

"You're sure?"

"Yes I'm positive, and if you're really that worried, I'll go see a doctor when we get back." He smirk

"Please don't smile like that." The man said putting his head back into the wheel smiling and blushing

The teen boy laughed. "Sorry." He said and looked toward the road sitting up.

The man sighed and started moving again.

They pulled into the apartment and got out of the car. Entering the building and then the house.

Upon entering the house Gilbert closed the door and before Roderich got a chance to walk away the albino-teen boy grabbed his wrist pulling him back.

_xx_

_A/N- I know it's kinda late to say this since I'm about 10 chapters in, I do try and edit my stories, but my english is really bad so sometimes I get terms mixed up with other words._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Short Chapter **_

_**xx**_

Upon entering the house Gilbert closed the door and before Roderich got a chance to walk away the albino-teen boy grabbed his wrist pulling him back.

The mans eyes wide surprised looking at the teen. He noticed the boys eyes red and gentle and his hair messy and shaggy around his face.

"I don't want to be compared to the other boy who hurt you." The teen said his face serious and honest.

The man didn't get a chance to say anything before the teen pulled him into a kiss, their lips once again fitting together perfectly, their mouths slowly opening and their tongs rubbing against each other making the smaller mans member throb. He slowly puts his arms around the boys neck. The tall teen student leans down wrapping his arms around his teachers waist pulling his body up into his arms, the man locked his legs around the boy. Their kissing intensified and the boy gripped his arms around his teacher harder, they panted a bit.

Roderich pulled away, his chest moving in and out anxiously.

"I can't do this with you. We have to go back." He said through heavy breaths.

"Right, right." The boy said with a smirk also breathing heavily.

"I told you not to smile like that." The mans said and kissed the much taller boy again still in his arms. The boy kisses back through a smile.

"okay okay, okay, that's enough." The man said pulling away again. "I have to... I have to.. shower, and go back."

"Shower?" The boy questioned.

"Yes." He said his eyes closed wanting to kiss the boy again.

"Maybe I want a shower too." The teen said and laughed

"Why're you laughing?" The man asked

"Cause I can feel your boner." He laughed again.

The mans eyes widened and he looked down his face turning red.

The boy put him on the floor again. "Go shower." He said.

The man rolled his eyes and scurried off quickly.


End file.
